Brothers of Destruction Wiki
Welcome to Brothers of Destruction of War of Nations Wiki ! OUR NEST : 13,458 (coordinates) ALLIED WITH : ((Los Conquistodores)) ((Devil dogs)) ((2nd Force Recon)) ((Us Marines)) ((silent but deadly)) ((we have a six day alliance with USA)) DO NOT ATTACK MEMBERS OF THESE ALLIANCES UNLESS ORDERED TO BY A COMMANDING OFFICER IN OUR ALLIANCE Donation rules: All BOD more then 30 lvl have to donate in total 50% of their bp points in all resources together. when arrived at 50% ratio, donate 200k per day ENEMY : ((What_The_F)) . Enemy We are currently at war with ((What_The_F)) or WTF Most WTF members are cowards fight people who are clearly at an extreme disadvatage and won't fight with guys on their own level. Attack with pleasure. WTF member roster: (this is a list of all current WTF members that we know of) ((we are currently finding more members daily)) WTF-ArenaWarrior WTF_Yogi WTFVengeful WTF_Warlord WTF_Spider WTF_Slowstar9 WTF-SAYiWONT WTF-BigFinBear WarLord_73-WTF WTFStealthbomber WTF-REIDASALSA WTF-Bama WTF_Rastman WTF_MrTere WTF_Mangler WTF_1Spider Acronyms and Abbreviations Here is a list of Acronyms and Abbreviations that we use a lot in BOD BOD = Brothers of Destruction AC = Alliance Chat AM or AMB = Alliance Messages (alliance message board) PM = Private Messaging Specs = specifics GenSpecs = General specifics Opps = opperations Rank: Gen = General (Nikita) Col = Colonel Capt = Captain Srgt = Sergeant Prvt = Private Bases / Buildings: HB = Home Base OP = Outpost DG = Defense Grid ST = Sensor Tower Lvl = Level Commanders: Lvl = Level Cmdr = Commander Vehicles: SR = Short Range MR = Mid Range LR = Long Range Helios or Helis = Helicopters Hails = Hailstorms HH = Hammerheads bomb = Bomber Trans = Transports Arts = Artillaries Cents = Centurions RG (or) RGT = Railgun Tanks Vehicle Classification Help: Here we go ! First of all, read the help section of the Game that you can find in Menu --> Profile --> Settings --> Help. Then you can start reading that. BUILDINGS : You can build in your Home Base 18 buldings, and here is what you should build : 1 Defense Grid, 1 Sensor Tower, 1 bulding of oil or money that you will not upgrade (in case of sever attack you can demolish it and build a new defence grid), and try to be equal with the rest, 1 Research lab, At least 3 refinary (needed for army), At least 2 factory, at least 2 ware house, and the rest in Iron mine, Oil Derrick, Trading Center. ! DO NOT BUILD IRON MINE OR OIL DERRICK IN A NO PATCH SPOT ! Upgrade constantly until lvl 4 your Command Center because all of the others buldings can not be more then 1 lvl supérieur to CC. RESOURCES : lvl 1-10: When starting, the resource you will need the most is money, and lots of it. Level up Tc and warehouse to level 5 quickly so you can level up other buldings. lvl 11-29: In The medium level the ressource you will need the most is oil and iron and finely lvl 30+ : you will need lot of FUEL. Allready build a lot of rafinery when you start, will make you save a lot of time for after. Donations: All BOD members more than 30 lvl have to donate in total 50% of their bp points in all resources together. When arrived at 50% ratio, then donate 200K per day RESEARCH : Do not skip any research th most important are, Hammerheads Centurion and go for Bombers, Artilleries, Titan, Hellfire and ultimately Railgun. OUTPOST : After your Home base, what you can built are Outposts. OP are normally smaller to HB and contain only 6 buldings( except if you get a big OP like HB). To build a OP you need Base Power Core and after few base you will need Base Fusion Core and for the last 3 base you will need Base plasma core. (see npc's rubric to know how to get the differents cores). You can only have 10 OP at MAX. When establishing outpost please follow the rules : 1. Only keep 1 op not near the center in the 1 RAU unit zone. (for sending attack to other ppl, and keep your units less attacked), the Unit zone is the amount of rengade army units you face when you build a op from fresh. We use it to located a zone. 2. Build ALL THE OTHER OPS near the CENTER !!! The best zone to build is 1'100 Zone. Dont try to build in 1400 region no more patch. 3. WHATS THE BEST TECHNIQUE TO GET YOUR OP's ??? Here we go, 3 ways : a) Starting form fresh and build. Its the safest way, you can have good patch, its very fast to get the op (in 1 raid), but after it is the slowest way because you have to build and lvl up all buldings from 0. b) Capturing a NPC. Its the middle way, you can have good patch, its take you 6 hours to capture it, but its faster after still slow after because the buldings are allready lvl 5 (for a lvl 27 npc). c) Capturing a PPL. The best way but the dangerous one, you can have the best patch because all people try to get them, it will take you at least 6 hours to capture it but its can be lot more. But if you get it, it's very fast because you have 95 % chance to have allready all bulding max out or allmost. Attention in this option you can fail unlike the 2 first ways. Its hardly predictible because the ppl in question can send backup during capture, he can have backup from the alliance etc... TIPS : try to find non alliance ppl, and not very active ppl is the best. what you can do is sending scout often to a target and looked if the troops are changing or not. COMMANDERS : Keep the most of commanders as you can have. TO MAKE THE BESTS COMMANDERS POSSIBLE folow this sequence : *1. Level up (with the 2 formulas below) *2. Fusion it (when the 2 cmdr are maxe out in lvl). *3. Absorb with the cmdr you want to get stronger that is allready max ou in lvl but NOT in stars, a lower cmdr that is max out in lvl AND stars. Fusion : you can fusion only sames cmdr and if you fusion a lvl 10 with lvl 10 = lvl 20, if lvl 20 with lvl 20 = lvl 30, if lvl 30 with lvl 20 = lvl 40 Absorbing : when you have a max out lvl cmdr and you allready fusion it with what you can, you can make him absorb other cmdr. More you absorb, more your cmdr get stars. Better stars will make your cmdr more powerfull. TO LVL UP CMDR If you have allready unlocked arts : Attack a lvl 18 NPC with 425 arts and 7 helicopters only. You will only loose the 7 helicopters and win 16 k of XP for your cmdr !!! TO LVL UP CMDR when you have better cmdr to trainand need to fing plasma core : Attack lvl 27 NPC with 708 arts, 310 hails, 5 jeeps, 8 tanks, 13 helis. You will only loose the 5 jeep, 8 tanks, 13 helis and win 29 k of xp for your cmdr !! How to know if you have a defencive or attacking cmdr ? A attacking cmdr is high in damaged and leadership. A defencive cmdr is not good in damaged but good in health. ARMY : what troops needed and how much ? All the units are important to have but this is the ones you have to get in large quantity in the order : 1. Helis, 2. arts, 3. hawks, 4. hails, 5. drones, 6. RT, 7. Arachnid and the rest... The quantity is denpending on your fuel production and your level, but you have to approximatively be : For lvl 0 - 20 lvl = arround 10'000 Unit Value and 40 k of fuel production For lvl 20 - 30 = arround 20'000 Unit value and 80 k of fuel production For lvl 30 - 40 = arround 30'000 unit value and 120 k of fuel production For 40+ = arround 40'000 unit value and 160 of fuel production TO SEE THE UNIT VALUE JUST CLICK ON THE TOP LEFT BUTTOM and LOOK in the GENERAL STATS. NCP'S : Attack constently the command center of low lvl npc's ( 2, 4, 6, 8) to get items and in specific Base Fusion Core (to build new OP). Don't forget to send transport unit so you can get more items and resources. If you have lots of cmdr and troops you can attack in the same time the ware house and the CC of the same npc (it give you higher chance to get items). If you have allready arts unit, you can attack npc 18 (see the tips in commanders rubric). Best npc's to get plasma core is lvl 24 to 27. If you capture an NPC OP then you will win all off his buldings in the lvl of the npc. OTHER PLAYERS : EVENTS : Events are limited in time. They are basically 3 times of events : 1. Alliance event (1. to get the more bp or 2. to train the more unit as you can). When a events start its limited in time. Everytime you build enough units you get something, the more you go up on the mission more the rewards will be. When looking at the description of the mission, you will see the amount of unit value you have to train to have the next reward, to calculate this unit value : For example 1 jeep = 78 units value because you have to spend 29 iron and 49 oil to build it. So the equation is : resource 1 + resource 2 = units value for 1 unit. To get as far as possible in the mission buld the unit value as they grow and try to train only the units value ask you will finished quicker the mission. WAR : How to ATTACK and what rules to follow : Try to attack same lvl ppl, do not attack a ppl that is higher then 3 lvl up to you or down lvl 5. This rules are made for the goal of winning the more bp with the less loss as possible. If you are attacking a ppl for others reasons, this rules may not be good. I am allways researching on this formulas so they will surely change in the future. 1. Scout first ! ALWAYS. When you scout (with steal drones), you will know if your wasting your time in atttacking - or save time by sending multiple waves before they reinforce. So SCOUT FIRST. 2. A offensive lvl 50 cmdr will do more damaged then a defencive lvl 60 cmdr. When attacking a ppl always send the best cmdrs you can. NOW THE 2 TYPES OF FONDAMENTELY DIFFERENT TARGET : (dg or no dg) 1. OP or HB without a DG : When a op or hb it dosen't matter, don't have a defence grid, then you have to send only mostly SR and / MR in the fight. The best formula for that : 50 jeeps, 50 tanks, 50 HH, 100 Helis, 150 Arachnid, 250 RT, 20 Hails, 50 arts, and arround 300 Hawks (the rest of the army). You can add Titans and Hellfire if you want but in small quantity (20 at most). 2. OP or HB with DG : When a op or hb it dosen't matter, have a defence grid, then you have to send ONLY LR in the fight with a very few units of SR and MR. The best formula for that : 5 Tanks, 350 Helis, 100 Hails, 2 RT, 2 Hawks, 10 RG, and the rest with arts arround 700. If you dont have Rail Gun then remove the 2 RT and 2 Hawks and complete the rest with arts. DEFENCE : When defending you have to seperate 2 things : 1. The LR troops that you keep ONLY in a dg base that you use for attacking other dg base from ppl. 2. The SR and MR that you use to attack base without dg. The best way to defend the first one is running. Make you army traveling from your different bases or allied bases all the time, and make them return in your op when your on for lunching attacks. The best way to defend the second one is at the end to play defence. You can also choose to make them running but when your getting to have a lot of troops (like me ;), it becaume more and more impossible to do. Here his what i do and its working against bigger opponent : I'm keeping all my LR troops (Hails, Helis, Arts, RG) in my HB wich as the ST and DG at level 10. The very important thing to do is keeping also Hawks in it, this way when other ppl attack the hawks kill the jeeps and tanks and give you better defence. BUT keep no more then 500 hawks in. After that you have to put a good cmdr (look in the cmdr section if you dont know what it mean). I have make some test and if you keep only LR with no more then 500 hawks with a may out defencive cmdr you are well protected. For exemple : I have being raid by 40 + ppl with lvl 60 and even lvl 70 cmdr and i got my LR troops with hawks and a lvl 40 cmdr defencive and i allways win the fight. So its working even if the cmdr is 20 or 30 lvl more then yours. And to finish, when the big guys hitting you and they see that you have keep the good units with a good defencive cmdr they stop attacking your HB because they know they will not get good bp with you. With a bit of time you are not being raid in your HB and that's very good. Also : 1. Always have your DG and ST bulding up to lvl 10, and have 1 low lvl bulding that you can destroy to build quickly a new DG. 2. If you can, keep a good defensive cmrd (commander) in each base when not online. Even a good defensive lvl 50 cmdr will help with support if you need to. 3. If you being Captured, DONT PANIC and call for help in the AC (aliance chat), it will take anywhere up to 8 days. We will help you by then. 4. If you defending you HB or OP and you have a DG, take out all your small, medium range units, and just keep in your long range units. You will be stronger because of your DG. 5. If your are attack by some LR units + jeeps, add 1 to your LR 1 Hawk, he will destroy the jeeps an get you a health boost. Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse